Get a Hold of Yourself
by LaChoy
Summary: A visit from Russia makes Latvia lose it a little. Good thing the amazing Sea-kun is there to help.


**Disclaimer: If I saved up enough, I bet I could own Sealand! :D**

* * *

Things had been relatively calm. They had been on the swings talking and Sealand had been coming up with plans for them to become bigger nations. None of the plans made sense, but Latvia didn't mind listening because Sealand was involving him and treating him kindly, which meant more to him than any of those plans.

Things had been _nice_ until Russia showed up.

"Hello, Latvia and his little friend…?"

Latvia had started shaking, hard enough that the swing started shaking. Sealand didn't notice, he was used to Latvia randomly shaking and he had never been able to figure out why he would shake and had never thought about it much. Sealand was too young to think about it any further than Latvia was weird and shook sometimes. It was fine. Just Latvia.

But Russia being there, smiling, was not fine. It was terrifying and pissed Latvia off because what did he think he was doing? Showing up in front of Sealand? Sealand wasn't even a nation. He hadn't gone through anything everybody else had. Sealand was innocent and just what the hell did that bastard think he was doing? Scaring him? Showing himself to Sealand?

"I am the great Sealand! And aren't you Russia or something?" Sealand frowned and looked to Latvia and then back to Russia. "Didn't Latvia used to live with you?"

Russia's smile turned just a little more sinister. "Yes, he did. Didn't you, Latvia? We had a lot of fun."

Latvia said nothing, but gripped the chains on the swing harder. He made it sound innocent. 'They had a lot of fun'? Fuck. That wasn't fun. Screaming, begging for life, crying because it hurt so fucking much was not fun.

"Really?" Sealand asked, his voice betraying the fact he didn't seem to believe what Russia was telling him. He was small, not stupid. "I don't know. You sound kind of creepy." He finally said what he was thinking.

Russia didn't seem offended or mad. His smile stayed. "You think so?"

"Yeah, I do." Sealand glared. "So go away because you're creeping me out and Latvia's shaking really hard. We don't want you to play with us." When Russia didn't leave and continued to stand there, smiling, Sealand stood up. "The amazing Sea-kun commands you to leave!"

"Well," Russia said, smiling. "Since you asked so nicely. I hope to see you more, Latvia and his little friend."

The asshole was being sarcastic. Damn it. Latvia wanted to get up and go hurt him. Make him disappear. Make him pay for all he had done. Damn it! The bastard needed to come back and get what he deserved! Just walking up like that, just acting like he wouldn't go stalking them later…ifucking bastard./i

Sealand was grinning. He had warded off a creepy stranger all by himself! When he told Finland, he'd be so proud and then he'd tell that jerk England and show him who was strong enough to be a nation! He had just stopped an invasion!

"Wow, Latvia. I did it! I made him go away! Hah! Sealand is awesome!"

Latvia didn't say anything and instead he was still shaking, glaring and murmuring to himself. What was up with that?

"Um, Latvia? Did you hear me?"

"He's such an asshole. I want to kill him…"

Sealand frowned. "Latvia?"

"Doesn't his smile just make you want to scream? Make you just want to take one long knife and just slit his throat open and watch him just suffocate just like the trash he is…"

Okay…

This was _weird_. And kind of scary. Latvia was a little weird sometimes, but not a bad weird. He at least considered him a friend because hey, Latvia could be really awesome. But this was not awesome. With as much determination as he had in his small, strong body, he got off the swing and took a hold of Latvia's shoulders.

"Get a hold of yourself, man!" Latvia looked like he was just brought out of some spell as soon as Sealand had begun to shake him. "You don't want to kill anybody! And you don't have to! I made Russia go away! You're okay now!"

"Y-you made Russia go away?"

Sealand grinned. "Yep! So it's no big deal now! With me around, you'll never have to worry about that weirdo!"

And Sealand made it sound so simple. That it was such an easy thing to do to make somebody like Russia leave you alone. It wasn't that easy and Russia wouldn't ever really leave. Latvia knew he'd always be haunted by his memories and nothing could fix that, but…

If somebody as small as Sealand, somebody who wasn't even a real nation, could be this confident and so sure everything would be fine. That nobody had to be hurt, then maybe it was true.

He was still angry at Russia and if he ever did have the chance to do to Russia what had been done to him, he'd do it. But for right now, it was okay.

He had the amazing Sea-kun as his friend after all.


End file.
